nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Armor class
Bonus types Are there not more AC bonuses in NWN? I reckon AC is built on these scheme: AC (Armor Class) is determined by adding 10 (any character gets 10 automatically) + Base + Armour + Shield+ Deflection + Natural + Dodge + Innate + Situational AC Bonuses. So we have Base, Dodge, Innate and Situational which always stack. Armour, Shield, Natural and Deflection do not. --Obyvatel 06:47, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) * Im guessing Innate bonuses would go along the lines of size modifier and Base is to do with your Dex modifier. Im not PnP'er here. What you mean by Situational? -- Pstarky 06:50, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) :* Situational bonuses you get from are expertise, monk wisdom class, dexterity. :: There is Natural AND natural bonus AC, in NWN too, but poorly described. With small n, it is innate bonus ac, you get from class features of Palemaster - Bone Skin, Red Dragon Disciple - Draconic Armour, Monk - Monk Armour and skill - Tumble skill (+8) and feature Armour Skin. :: Shield gives Shield AC, and Armour gives Base AC AND Armor AC. One can get Shield AC also from Magic Vestment spell, or shield spell, and Armor AC from Mage Armour spell, etc. It is very refined field...--Obyvatel 17:59, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT) :* Ah yes, and Situational and Innate bonuses stack as well too. --Obyvatel 18:03, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT) Armor Class minuses This list of Armor Class sources is great, very thorough. But what about the other side of the coin, Armor Class penalties? The formula "AC = 10 + armor bonus + shield bonus + dodge bonus + natural armor bonus + deflection bonus + other bonuses" could also have " - AC penalties". The effects of Slow, Taunt, Rage, etc. This list of AC sources is a very clear presentation. Perhaps the penalties should be handled as a seperate topic, but with the same structure as this one. Fitz 09:05, 9 May 2006 (PDT) * There is also no mention of the fact that a dexterity penalty (i.e. negative ability "bonus" due to low dex stat) will also effect the AC. Kato 22:16, 2 June 2006 (PDT) Armour class limit The article does not state how high a character can raise AC up to with magical abilities. Perhaps this should be included with respect to how much natural AC and deflection AC a character can receive using magical means. Harleyquin 11:11, 1 June 2006 (PDT) * The article is quite clear on that, but if you really want to know: +20 for any AC source. GhostNWN 14:00, 1 June 2006 (PDT) :* I REALLY have to read articles more closely. I appreciate the direct answer though. Harleyquin 15:55, 1 June 2006 (PDT) AC bonus vs X + AC bonus? If I have an item that has AC Bonus +5 Vs Evil, +3 AC bonus, do the two stack (+8 total vs evil, +3 vs everything else), or does only the highest apply in it's given situation (+5 vs evil, +3 vs everything else)? -- 14 January 2009 :i do not belive they stack. usually its +3 normally & +5 (total) vs. evil. Mysticjester 08:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Battle training vs. giants "feat: battle training vs. giants (+4 against giant-type enemies)" is listed under: "Other sources of AC". "These are all individual sources, and stack together with no restrictions." The Wiki entry for the feat states that: "Specifics: This feat grants a +4 dodge bonus to AC against giants." Then, under AC, it states that dodge AC: "Sources of dodge AC" "These will stack with each other, but is limited to a +20 maximum dodge bonus." So - shouldn't Battle Training vs. Giants go under the "Sources of dodge AC" heading, as apparantly it will fall under the +20 dodge cap, rather than truly being a "no restrictions" source? As I continue checking each "Other Sources of AC", I see that the "Dodge" feat also falls under the "Dodge" type of AC - so doesn't it also belong under the "Sources of dodge AC" heading, as I assume it is restricted to the +20 dodge cap? -- April 21, 2010 *Dodge (feat) AC is technically not dodge AC but its own type of AC, same with battle training vs. giants. Neither apply to the +20 cap. Notes in the appropriate articles will be added. WhiZard 22:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :* They do not apply to the cap, but the dodge feat's bonus is dodge-like in that it is lost when flat-footed. Does the same apply to battle training? --The Krit 20:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::* Nope (that is from when I tested all the "other" AC), Battle training is like expertise/improved expertise. It is not negated by touch attacks or flat-footedness. WhiZard 21:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::* OK. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't overlooked. --The Krit 16:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Natural AC vs. Natural AC If Monk AC, Wisdom AC and several other sources of AC listed in the "Other" section are processed by the game as "Natural AC", then why do they stack with other Natural AC sources like Barkskin or each other? Natural AC is not supposed to stack. It seems to me that those miscellaneous sources that fall into the Natural AC category should be listed separately as a subgroup of 2.6 since they are treated differently... different from other miscellaneous sources and different the Natural AC in 2.1, leading eventually to a clearer understanding of the nomenclature used in debugging AC effects in-game, IMO. --Iconclast (talk) 07:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) * Fixed. --The Krit (talk) 10:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC)